Me and You Setting in a Honeymoon Chapter 3
by jasmine-xo
Summary: The third chapter of the story. We know how Joe feels about Eileen but how does she start to feel about him when they go to a movie? Read to find out.


Joe's P.O.V.

_Knock. Knock._

Who the hell could that be? I saw that it was 2:00 in the afternoon so I had definitely overslept.

I got up and looked through my peephole to see that it was Eileen.

She looked great even from this small view I had.

And I looked like a hobo because I just woke up.

"Hold on!" I yelled.

Then I made a break for my bedroom.

"Joe, just let me in." she said.

I fumbled through my closet for a band shirt (the ramones very random I know) and I took off my jeans from the night before and got a darker pair on.

Then I realized I had a beard that made me look like Moses or something but I was too lazy to shave and I didn't want to keep Eileen waiting any longer.

I sprayed on some tag and then I rushed to the door and opened it.

Eileen was kind of staring at me.

"Uhm come in." I invited so it would be less awkward.

"Oh sorry." She said sounding a little embarrassed and turning her face.

I used to always find it cute when she got embarrassed about something.

Just because she reacted like she was shy but in some ways she actually was.

Then she walked inside.

Eileen's P.O.V.

That was so weird that I felt shy around him even for that little bit.

"So what brings you here?" Joe asked.

He made a hand gesture so that I would sit on the seat beside him that was in the living room but I ended up sitting on the denim blue loveseat across from him.

"You came to the right room, didn't you?" he asked.

"Uhm yeah…well I don't really have anything to do considering it's a Saturday so I thought--"

I tried to say.

"You thought that you could hang out with me today because I really don't do anything either, well…ok. What do you want to go do?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "You know I didn't mean it like that Joe but I was thinking we could go see a movie or something."

"As long as it's nothing too girly I don't really mind but won't Trevor mind?" Joe asked raising an eyebrow.

I took a deep breath and got up.

"You are so difficult and he doesn't own me Joe I can do what I want but we could have went to go watch some horror flick but I knew I shouldn't have even asked you."

I made my way towards the door and as I reached for the handle he grabbed my arm.

That was pretty awkward.

I turned to him but I couldn't look into those eyes.

They made me weak.

"I wanna hang out with you but it shouldn't have to be a secret, we should be able to be good friends without a problem." Joe told her.

I looked at him finally but tried to focus on something else on his face like his hair so I wouldn't end up awkwardly staring.

"You're right. I mean we're _just_ friends." I said with an awkward laugh.

Joe's P.O.V.

_That was a little cold and why was she acting so strange_, I thought to myself.

Oh well.

"I'll go with you. Now?" I asked her.

She simply nodded.

I followed behind her as she made her way out the door, but then I went back in my apartment to get my wallet, keys and to lock the door.

I ran to catch up with her.

She looked at me, shook her head and started to laugh.

_Ahh! Way to go me for being such a dork_.

We went on the elevator and she hummed to the little boring music it played.

I smiled but kept it to myself.

Then I remembered that she was as dorky and klutzy as I was.

And that fact didn't change.

When we went to the little parking lot after we exited the little foyer I told her that we could go in my car.

She looked relieved to not have to use hers.

"Thanks, I really didn't feel like looking for my keys." Eileen said.

I didn't say anything but then we both went in the car and started talking.

"So where's the other guys?" she asked me.

I knew she was referring to my band mates/best friends ever.

"Well they are all with their girlfriends I'm sure. So I'm just on my own for a little while. We're all just doing what ever we want until we have to do any appearances or anything." I told her.

"Oh, that's pretty cool. I really love your band still." She said.

"That's nice to hear, you should come to a show or something and hang out backstage." I told her smiling.

"You can do that?" she asked almost amazed.

"Mhm." I replied.

So I did have some power or at least I could pull some strings but it could be done.

Eileen smiled.

"When I hear a song it reminds me of you." She admitted.

I turned my face so she wouldn't see me blush but then I remembered I had the beard so that came in handy.

"I'm sorry I said that I know it was a little weird. But I remember that when I was walking at the park where we met that I was listening to 'XO'." She said and started to kind of blush and laugh.

"What?" I asked laughing.

"Well two things," she said, "what I said was pretty embarrassing and you still haven't started your car."

"Oh shit!" I said but still laughed and turned the key.

Now we were ready to roll.

She didn't bother to give me directions because I knew the city like the back of my hand.

I went up the road and made a right and turned into the parking lot finding an o.k. spot without really trying to.

I got out of the car but went to her side to try and open the door.

I did and she thanked me.

When we were walking to the ticket box I didn't know whether to hold hands with her.

I wanted to but that would have probably been too fast.

So we decided to watch some movie I let her pick but it actually wasn't so bad since it was an adventure movie but it definitely didn't come close to Star Wars.

After it was through I had to get us both back home.

That didn't take very long and I had a pretty good time even though we barely talked.

I walked her to the doorstep but I didn't feel like going inside.

Eileen's p.o.v.

Wow, I had a good time with Joe.

"Thanks," I said to him.

"No problem. Night Eileen." He said with a slight smile.

I felt compelled to give him a kiss on the cheek and once I did I left him there and closed the door.

"Night Joe." I whispered to where he couldn't hear.

I heard him leave.

Then I knew I was going to get the 20 questions from Trevor.

Luckily he was still out.

I knew he couldn't be working and then I started to cry.

I wanted Joe to come back.

And this feeling made me feel very scared.

I was afraid that my old feelings for him were coming back.

At a time I needed them to die.

But it felt right.

I felt like he really did change.

And I felt like this was going to be a really complicated situation.

But I couldn't stop thinking about Joseph Mark Trohman who was used to be mine.

Joe P.O.V.

_She kissed me._

It was on the cheek but I'm still wondering why she was so weird around me.

I walked back to my apartment with my hands in my pocket and this time I crawled into bed and watched TV. till I couldn't keep my eyes open.

She was on my mind for the second night in a row.

But this time I felt like she had me on her mind too.


End file.
